Truth or Dare?
by beautifulSOUL2007
Summary: [rewriting chapter 10] It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple Ginny and Draco locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. How will they survive?
1. Truth or Dare?

Title: Truth...or...Dare?  
  
Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple Ginny and Draco locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive?  
  
Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story... Enough said, LOL  
  
Authors Note: My 2nd fanfic! Well 2nd D/G story... Let it burn isn't finished yet, but I decided to write this for right now instead. R&R and ENJOY!!! IT WILL BE D/G LATER ON! I PROMISE!  
  
Chapter 1: Starting with...Potter!  
  
"All right Potter you're on! You and four of your other "friends" against me and four of my other friends to a Truth or Dare game." Draco smirked as he told Harry the rules.

"Ok Malfoy, five minutes, gather your peers in five minutes and meet back here. Winner gets...a new broom, a Strong-Comet 2000, the fastest broom in the world." Harry told Draco. 

Harry nodded and walked out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor Common Room.

  
  
"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Parvati, Ok I have everyone" he said.  
  
"We have a game of truth or dare to play; winner gets a Strong-Comet 2000. If you back out on telling the truth, or doing a dare.... You'll have ask Dumbledore to Hogsmeade next weekend, act like you fancy him."

"What about the guys?" Ron asked wondering if he would have to ask out a Professor like the girls.  
"Guys too." Harry smirked.  
"Gross!" Ron said making a disgusted face. "Harry, don't smirk like that, it reminds me of Malfoy" he added to his original comment. Parvati giggled. 

"Fine, let's go! 5 minutes is almost up" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Cho walked down the hall to the Great Hall.

  
  
"All right Parkinson, pay attention." Draco looked over at his fellow team mates.

"You know the rules of Truth or Dare... If you win, you get a Strong-Comet 2000, and if you back out on anything, Truth or Dare, you have to ask Professor Dumbly-dwarf to Hogsmeade next weekend. Girls and guys both... But that's only if you back out" he looked at them one at a time "Got it?" He smirked.

Know one answered. "I take that...as a yes..." Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise (A/N: Blaise is a guy in this story! A GUY!) began to walk into the Great Hall to meet Potter and his pals

  
  
"Know the rules?" Harry asked his team mates as Draco did the same.  
  
"Let's get started" they said in unison.  
  
They all sat side by side at the Ravenclaw table. Slytherin on one side and Gryffindor on another.  
  
"Who's going first?" Harry asked.  
  
"I will!" Parvati yelled as her hand shot into the air.  
  
"Shocker..." Draco whispered to Blaise as they both started to laugh. Blaise high-fived Draco, "Good one Drac" Blaise said.  
  
"Before the interruption" Hermione shot a look at Draco and Blaise. "Parvati said that she wanted to go first... Now you may go Parvati" she finished.  
  
"Ok thank you 'Mione, Parkinson Truth or Dare?" Parvati asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Dare" Pansy said in a confident way. "I'm always up for an adventure." She smiled in a freakish way.  
  
"Ok Parkinson, I dare you to...Accio cement block" {Parvati}  
  
"Oh that's easy..." Pansy, obviously not catching on, Accio-ed a cement block and it hit her right in the stomach and she flew backwards.  
  
"1 down, 4 to go" Ginny managed to say through her laughing fit. Along with the other Gryffindor's. Draco shot glares at each of them  
  
"You Gryff's just wait..." he thought  
  
"Well since Pansy's unconscious... I'll just go for her... Uh, Granger, Truth or Dare." Draco asked curiously. He already had his "Truth" question in mind.  
  
"I will pick....... truth" Hermione said confidently.  
  
"Good job Granger, truth... "Tell us; name the guys in this room that you have fancied at least once in your 7 years of Hogwarts, and when you fancied them." Draco stated like he had that planned for ever.

She started to blush. "Well um...there was um...""Clocks a ticken, Granger. Don't want me to get Dumbledwarf in on this one do you?" Draco asked as Ginny and Parvati shot him angry looks.  
  
"FINE!" she yelled out "Ron; since 3rd year, Harry; 1st till 3rd year, Blaise; 5th year and" she stopped as the guys she called were blushing like mad. "Draco since 3rd year" she covered her eyes and was blushing so much she looked like a tomato.Draco's smirk turned into a disgusted face. "That's...very...interesting...to...know; I THINK IM GONNA PUKE!" Draco yelled.About 2 minutes later, Hermione's face had turned from deep scarlet to just plain red. When she said.. "Ok Malfoy...Truth or Dare?""Dare" he said crossing is arms. Like he was trying to be cool (Why would Draco ever do that? Lol)"Ok Malfoy, I dare you too...." She paused. "Stay in a room with only one bathroom and one bed with....Ginny!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny and Draco yelled together at the same time.  
  
"'MIONE! How could you do this to me?" Ginny yelled stomping her foot.  
  
"Wait, there's more... No wands allowed." Hermione smiled evilly.  
  
"Mudblood...if I live through this...I'm going to get you...." Draco told her with a horrible look on his face.  
  
"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I'M GONNA GET YOU WHEN WERE DONE WITH THIS!!!!!!!!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The others laughed, more like fell on the floor laughing."Starting tomorrow, since it is the beginning of Christmas Break, you two will stay in an empty classroom together with one bathroom and one bed. I will take your wands and all the stuff in your pockets and I will bring food everyday at 9 am, 12 pm , and 6 pm ." Hermione started.  
  
"If you survive...you both get the brooms" Harry finished  
  
"Deal" Draco and Ginny said together.HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please Please PLEASE! Review!! Thankies! Next Chapter, Ginny and Draco's first day..  
  
Its going to be D/G by the end... 


	2. The first morning

Title: Truth...or...Dare?  
  
Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple Ginny and Draco locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive?  
  
Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story... Enough said, LOL  
  
Authors Note: Didn't think I would get any reviews! Thanks to  
  
crazy-chickaz987- More is on the way! And I'm glad you liked my idea! Thanks!! Cinder2004- My Beta! I'm glad you like my stories...and my writing! I'll be sure to update the others soon! Mrs. Felton LOL  
  
Chapter 2: First day  
  
'Flashback'  
  
"If you survive...you both get the brooms" Harry finished  
  
"Deal" Draco and Ginny said together.  
  
'On with the magic!'  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room, 6th year Ginny Weasley slept peacefully laying on her back. At 7 am her alarm would ring and it would be time for her to get ready... Ready for a week of Malfoy...and only Malfoy.  
  
Before she knew it..... "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" the longer she waited to turn off the alarm, the faster the beeping went.  
  
"Shut that bloody alarm up!" she yelled as she ruggedly got out of bed. Just then she remembered.  
  
'Christmas Break...one week with Malfoy' she sighed very loudly. "Hermione is going to get it later on!"  
  
She walked down to the Great Hall to find Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Blaise, Pansy and Draco's two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, sitting down talking about the event. Ginny walked over to the table the other 8 were sitting at.  
  
"Well if it isn't Benedict Granger" Ginny said with a smirk on her face. Draco forced back his laughter.  
  
"Ginny! Don't smirk, it's a Slytherin thing!" Ron yelled pointing his index finger at her. His red hair was in a huge mess, he hadn't brushed it yet this morning.  
  
"Ronald hasn't discovered the word 'Hair brush' yet, please excuse him" Draco forced back laughter yet again. "Wow that Weasel's really good at insulting..." Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Wands please" Hermione asked with a sack in her hand. "Place your wand here; you will get it back at the end of this week. Pockets? Hermione asked with her hand out. Draco pulled out 4 galleons from his pocket, along with 4 chocolate frogs. "Hungry aren't we Draco" she asked smiling.  
  
"Since when do you call me Draco, you mudblood" he paused while Ginny pulled out 2 knuts and a rememberall.  
  
"Since I was joking with you" she responded. "Anyway, I will bring you Breakfast everyday at 9 am, Lunch every day at 12 pm, and Dinner every night at 6 pm." Hermione finished.  
  
"What if we aren't hungry at that time?" Ginny asked rubbing her stomach "Then you some how find a way to keep it warm, or cold, with out a charm. Or a fridge for that matter" Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Now, lets get to the empty classroom!" she took the sack and other items and led the other 8 to the empty classroom on the 4th floor.  
  
"I've charmed it so there is one bathroom, and one bed. Unless you want to sleep together" Ron shivered "I suggest you take turns sleeping in it."  
  
The room was very small, there was a bed room... With a queen sized bed and a door, that door led to the bathroom which had a toilet, a sink, a shower, and a bathtub. In the bedroom, there was also a table where they could eat.  
  
"Ok! We're going to leave now! Good luck! And remember, if you bail out...Dumbledore will shortly be there!" Draco and Ginny shivered at the thought. As the other 7 left the room, Draco went to look around this so called "room"  
  
There was a clock on the wall that read 8:56 am, almost time for breakfast.  
  
"Malf...Draco" she forced out "If I'm going to be stuck with you for a week, in this bloody place... then I want us to make a pact. Don't insult me and I wont insult you...Deal?" she asked as he stuck out her hand.  
  
"Deal" Draco said "Ginny, wow that feels weird..."  
  
The clock read 9 am. "Oh Breakfast time!" Draco yelled as he jumped up from the bed where he was laying. And instantly a tray filled with pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast appeared on there "table"  
  
"So much for a table...More like a plank of wood on four wood sticks" he announced as the wobbly table fell onto the floor.  
  
"Wow thanks Hermione, for the greatest table in Hogwarts. And I thought this dare would be easy...but now we don't have a table..." Ginny groaned.  
  
"Or chairs" Draco said as he sat on one and it instantly fell to the ground.  
  
"Great... just great! Just a bed, a bathroom, no wands, and a bloody old clock! Probably if we touch it, it will break" Ginny complained, she knew Draco would try and touch it. It's a Malfoy's nature.  
  
"Don't you even think about touching the clock" Ginny said to Draco as he quietly sat back down hoping Ginny didn't notice.  
  
About ten minutes later, Draco had to have something to do...  
  
"Ok Wea...Ginny, we need to make the bed schedule. When I get to sleep in the bed, and when you get to sleep in the bed. We have 7 days, now.. Do you want 4 days?" he asked trying to be nice...  
  
"Why thank you Draco...Ok Ill have Tonight, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday night, and you can have Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Deal?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, Deal..." Draco said as he went over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, don't you dare come in. I can't trust you because of course there is no lock! Now Please Ginny DON'T COME IN!" Draco walked into the bathroom probably feeling very confident that Ginny would most defiantly NOT walk into the bathroom  
  
But he was wrong..  
  
CLIFF!! Haha!! Thanks again to my reviewers! I'm updating fast! Wow 2 in one day!! Well REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	3. Pink Nails

Title: Truth...or...Dare?  
  
Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple Ginny and Draco locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive?  
  
Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story... Enough said, LOL  
  
Authors Note: Yay yay! More reviews!!  
  
**Killrgcriotgirl**-Thanks for the compliment! 5 reviews is enough for now!  
  
**Eversoslightlymad-** THANK YOU!!! IM GLAD U LIKE IT! When this chappie is done ill email you and tell u that im gonna post it...  
  
**Kel goddess protector of-**Glad you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il updated a lot  
  
**Gwenevere, Queen of Slytherin**- LOVE YOUR CATCH FRAZE!, I luv sugar and D/G fics too! You'll just have to wait and see what happens smirk  
  
_ON WITH THE MAGIC!_  
  
But he was wrong..  
  
Ginny walked into the grey colored bathroom. The shower was on the right, in front of the toilet and sink.

"Wow...What a great room... Must have really been expensive" she said sarcastically.

She saw Draco's clothes on the sink. "Hmm... Idea" she said with an evil smile on her face.

Suddenly, the water from the shower turned off.

"Oh no!" Ginny whispered. As she ran out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her with Draco's clothes in her hand.

She ran over to the bed and jumped on to it and she put Draco's clothes under the mattress.

Draco jumped out of the shower. "Bloody shower! There's no shampoo in there!" he yelled as Ginny snickered from outside the bathroom door. "WEASELETTE!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he noticed that his clothes were missing. "BRING MY CLOTHES IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he exclaimed. 

"What are you talking about Draco? I didn't do anything!" she smirked gladly as she knew Draco couldn't see her.  
  
"Well, if you don't bring me back my clothes, I'm coming out there decent or not" he smirked from behind the door.  
  
"OH! I'm coming then" Ginny jumped up from her position and got his clothes from under the mattress.

"Sorry...I was uh...using them as a blanket...because I was cold..." she lied as she closed her eyes and threw his clothes into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah...what ever Ginny" he snickered as he walked out of the bathroom clothes on fully.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to see you not decent." She sighed in delight.  
  
"Believe me Ginevra" he said slowly. "I'm saving that for a better girl"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Oh Puh-lease! A better girl ha very funny Draconis!!" she fake laughed.  
  
She pulled out her glittery pink nail polish out of her robe pocket that she kept from Hermione's sight.  
  
She started to paint her nails the muggle way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked Ginny as he watched her paint her nails.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked as she continue to paint her nails not looking over at Draco.  
  
"Well... I'm just going to... lay here... on the floor... and take a nap" Draco told Ginny as he banged his head down on the ground as it made a loud boom.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Goodnight Draco!" she cooed still laughing. She had an idea to paint Draco's finger nails pink when he fell asleep. All Weasley's know that Malfoy's are very hard sleepers.  
  
Draco fell asleep about 10 minutes after he announced he would.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said making sure that he was defiantly asleep. Nothing happened.  
  
"Draconis Malfoy!" she yelled. And nothing happened again. "Ok, he's asleep" she whispered to herself.  
  
She walked over to Draco, laying on the floor, with his hands by his side with his socks on.  
  
"Shoot!" she yelled as she noticed his socks were still on. "Well... I guess, I'll have to take them off" she sighed heavily.  
  
She walked over to Draco's hand and started to paint his left hand with her pink nail polish.  
  
"Oh I hope he doesn't move! She whispered again to herself. Once she finished his left hand, she stood up and walked over to his right, and started his right hand.  
  
Suddenly he groaned. "Ugggghhhhh" Ginny jumped backwards as she noticed that all he was doing was turning over. So now he was staring directly at Ginny.  
  
"Oh...I hope he doesn't wake up!" she worried as she finished up his right hand and went on to his toes.  
  
"Now for the biggest challenge yet...." She paused. "Taking off his socks!" she groaned.  
  
She walked down to Draco's feet as they started to move. "Oh no, not again!" Ginny yelled as his foot turned over to the opposite side.  
  
"Oh great! Now he's going to have one foot painted and one not. Just like something a Malfoy would do" she laughed as his foot turned back over.  
  
"That's better!" she smiled. She finished painting his toenails just in time for his wake up call.  
  
"Lunch time!" yelled Hermione as a lunch tray filled with Sandwiches, Butterbeer, oranges, apples, corn and other deli foods.  
  
"Yes!" Draco yelled as he flew up from his laying down position. He got up and ran to the tray.  
  
"I'm starved!" he yelled as he pushed his fork through his corn. He took a sip of his butterbeer. "Want some food Ginny?" Draco asked as he took another sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Sure Draco, thank you" she said as Draco handed her a ham sandwich and a bag of chips.  
  
"Draco, do you notice anything...well different?" Ginny asked with an evil smile on her face.  
  
He looked around himself... "No... not ye..." he looked at his nails...  
  
**"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Next chapta DONE! Hope ya liked it yall!! REVIEW PLEASE! And you get Free Nail polish! Not really LOL


	4. 10 questions

Title: Truth...or...Dare?  
  
Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple Ginny and Draco locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive?  
  
Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story... Enough said, LOL  
  
Authors Note: WOW! 18 reviews! Thank you  
  
**Chaotic regin**- Ron, Ron's the answer to your question. At some part of the story, there will be a flashback... Ron will say Gin's name, and Draco will take note of it.  
  
**Mrs. Nobody**- Yes I know that Draco isn't short for Draconis. But I just added it in because he didn't have a middle name! So it made his name seem...mysterious.. lol  
  
**Dijarmidoo**- I'll be updating a lot till Thursday.. Then I wont have time till Monday... But IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT!  
  
**xPlayer Haterx**- Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, I noticed that Hermione was OOC. She'll lighten up...I hope haha  
  
**Cinder2004**- You again! LOL jk, Thank you! I know how much you like my story's. Sorry I haven't been on AIM! But whenever I'm on, your not!  
  
**Lover of Seto Kaiba**- Thanks for putting it on ur favorites list! I like ur smiley! 0 hehe Kneh13- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**Kitkat159**- Hey! I like ur story Random Scribbling's! Its funny, Thanks for the compliment! Glad you like my pink nail polish idea!! Hehe  
  
**Poky**- I'll continue! Don't worry! THANK YA!!!!!  
  
_OK, then ON WITH THE STORY!_  
  
"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco yelled in disbelief as he looked down at his shimmering pink finger nails.  
  
"Well, I just thought you needed a little sprucing up a bit Draco" she said as she held back her laughter.  
  
"That's it Weasel! I quit, the pact is over! So is the bed schedule. First one who gets in the bed sleeps in it." As Ginny walked into the bathroom, Draco commented. "This color looks horrible on me"  
  
After Ginny got out of the bathroom, she looked at the clock, it read 1:36.  
  
"1:36! How can I survive! This is only the first day!!" she sighed as she continued to stare.  
"How can you survive? More like how can I survive! It's Christmas Break! I could be at my nice quiet home sitting by the fire, drinking hot chocolate, opening pres.." he was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"Don't even start Malfoy" she exclaimed.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say your jealous" Draco smirked.  
  
"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" she tried not to blush "Just because I don't live like you.  
  
That makes me jealous? There's more to life Malfoy, then money, big houses, and good looks." She paused realizing what she just said.  
  
"Not that you have good looks" she quickly caught her self.  
  
"Put a sock in it Weasel, I know you want me" he smirked once again. Draco walked over to the queen sized bed and sat down.  
  
Ginny didn't move, she sat there staring at the clock.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked a little while after there other conversation.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you exept this dare?" she asked politely  
  
"Well, it was either that or going to Hogsmeade with Dumbledore..."  
  
"Well still..." she replyed.  
  
He gave her an evil look. "I rather live here, than do that"  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
Suddenly a huge blast of sound came throughout the classroom.  
  
Draco and Ginny both jumped with shock when they heard Ron Weasley's voice echoing the room.  
  
"Ginny? Malfoy? Are you guys ok?" a voice yelled through the classroom, echoing after each word.  
  
"Well saved by the Weasley, aren't we?" Draco said so Ron could hear him.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing on the loud speaker?" Ginny asked now staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Just checking on yall! But don't tell Hermione, she doesn't know" Ron said  
  
Draco snickered. "Weasley, one question" he paused waiting for Ron's response.  
  
"Yes" Ron answered  
  
"WE CAN'T TELL GRANGER! WE'RE STUCK IN A ROOM!!!!!" he yelled furiously.  
  
"Oh well....yes...that is true... We'll I'll be going now" and the loud noise came back once again but this time with a "click" as Ron's voice left.  
  
"What time is it Weasley?" Draco asked with a bored look on his face.  
  
"1:59" Ginny answered.  
  
"Wow...Time really fly's when you're having the worst time of your life" Draco replied.  
  
Ginny laughed with delight, she loved how Draco was about to go insane. Ginny however, was now about to go up and sit on the opposite side of Draco, on the bed.  
  
"Let's play a game" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"Ok, but I'm not playing Truth or Dare" he crossed his arms and said as Ginny too sat on the bed with her arms crossed.  
  
"Wasn't even thinking that.." she answered to his 'arm crossing' reply. "We're going to play 10 questions."  
  
"Alright, Fine who goes first?" he asked as he was now beside Ginny on the bed.  
  
"You can go first" Ginny said to Draco.  
  
"Ok...let's see, how long did you have a crush on Harry?" he asked  
  
"5 years"  
  
"Does your brother like Granger?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Not really.."  
  
"What do you plan to do after you leave Hogwarts?"  
  
"Get married, become a Professor, have kids"  
  
"If you could, would you become a muggle just to see how it is?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you rather be in Gryffindor or Slytherin?"  
  
"Er... I dunno"  
  
"Do you fancy me?" he smirked  
  
CLIFF HANGER! Ohhh a big D/G Cliffe! Well review please! More reviews mean quicker update! 


	5. WaKE UP Call

Title: Truth...or...Dare?  
  
Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple Ginny and Draco locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive?  
  
Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story... Enough said, LOL  
  
Authors Note: There's my first POV in this chapter! Quarter Hundred reviews! 25! Yippee! Thanks too Ohepelss Oramtnci- Yes Draco IS EVIL! kneh13- I'm adding! Glad you like!  
  
Chaotic reign-Glad you like it!! I enjoy writing this  
  
akuweaselgirl- Hehe! Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Cinder2004-YOU!!! lOL!!! I KNOW YOU LUV ME! Jk jk!  
  
Lover of Seto Kaiba- THANK YOU! I'm so glad you think I'm good at this kind of stuff! GLAD U LIKE killrgcriotgirl- WE ALL HATE CLIFFS!! MUHAHA lol  
  
On with the Magic!  
  
"Do you fancy me?" he smirked  
  
Ginny pretended not to hear him. "Wha...What?"  
  
"You heard me" he paused. "Do you fancy me?"  
  
"That's enough of this question game" Ginny hesitated as she jumped up from her seat on the bed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"C'mon Weasley!" Draco begged. This is one of those times that Malfoy's DO beg.  
  
"I'm going for a nice hot shower" she said before she slammed the door.  
  
"Odd Weasel we have here, a very odd weasel." Draco said aloud  
  
"I heard that!" Ginny yelled from a distance  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
Ginny's PoV  
  
I can't believe that I did that! Why didn't I just answer no? Now I bet he does know that I fancy him. sigh my life is over!  
  
I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and put my clothes back on.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed to see it was now 6 pm.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it's this late" she looked over to see if she could find Draco.  
  
He was lying on the bed, sleeping. The dinner tray was on the floor. "Guess he passed out"  
  
"He sure sleeps a lot" I commented.  
  
She walked over to the almost empty tray and picked up some butterbeer and a bowl of corn.  
  
She sat on the bed next to Draco and ate. Soon after she finished, She fell asleep, right next to Draco.  
  
No POV  
  
The moon rose quickly after Ginny fell asleep. Hours later Draco awoke at 6:00 am  
  
He looked around the room, he didn't remember where he was. "Oh great...it wasn't a dream... I'm still here!" Draco said impatiently. He looked over to his right to find Ginny Weasley sleeping right beside him.  
  
"WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. That woke Ginny up, she jumped up from her sleeping position.  
  
"Wha...What?!" she said rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Draco.  
  
"MERLIN! WHAT WAS I DOING?!!!" she yelled as she too was shocked that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Never! I repeat NEVER do that again Weasel!" he said getting up and brushing his robes off.  
  
As Draco walked away from the bed, Ginny grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry ok! I was so drowsy last night I had no idea" Draco pulled his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me again either! I still hate Weasley's" he stomped his foot and walked into the bathroom. "I need a shower....with no shampoo... Great..."  
  
He slammed the door and left Ginny standing in front of the bed, sitting on the floor...

SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just had to let you guys know what will happen and well....I haven't had much time to write...so... HOPE YOU LIKE! R&R oh and. My friend and I are getting ready to write another story! Once we start, ill let yall know what its about! 


	6. Our Disagreements

Title: Truth...or...Dare?  
  
Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple Ginny and Draco locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive?  
  
Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story... Enough said, LOL, IM not USHER!!! And I don't own Insta-Tan...well I own some...but I don't own the company.  
  
**Authors Note:** WOW!!!!!!!!!!!! I have never gotten 53 reviews! I am so exited thank you! This makes an author write so much more!!!! I'm going to try for 100! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
  
He slammed the door and left Ginny standing in front of the bed, sitting on the floor... Draco stepped out of the shower. He dried his hair by hand he walked out the door to find Ginny with a bag full of presents.  
  
"What's this about little red?" he asked, his used towel was now on the broken table.  
  
Hello ferret and it is indeed Christmas Eve am I right?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Yes" Draco said in a grumpy ungrateful tone.  
  
"Well... there's your answer." she jumped up from the bed and walked over to him.  
  
"This is for you... I know we've had our disagreements but I wanted to say sorry" she smiled honestly and handed the blue and gold striped box.  
  
"What's the catch Weasley?" he wondered. He had forgotten about Christmas time, but luckily he bought his gifts ahead of time. Ron had delivered them early that morning.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "No, no catch" Draco snickered and took the girl. Luckily, he had an extra gift and decided to give it to Ginny.  
  
"I have something for you too" he muttered while pulling out a wrapped box from his green robe pocket.  
"Don't open it until midnight" he smiled and said as he walked over to his pile of wrapped presents and bags, colorful as can be, various people he would have to give them too.  
  
"Okay" Ginny answered.  
  
Silence arose, and soon the time turned to 10am. "Weasley... Draco!" a voice came from outside the room. That voice, belonged to Pansy Parkinson  
  
"Draco!" she paused and waiting for a response. After know one answered she questioned "Have you gone insane yet?"  
  
"He's still straight Parkinson, but I bet if he was in here with you, we wouldn't be that fortunate." She laughed. "Now pug, what do you want?" Ginny replied to what was supposed to be from Draco.  
  
"Well Queen Weasel, I've brought a present for my prince charming..." Pansy sighed dreamily.  
  
"Your prince?!" There is nothing close to a prince in this thing you call a 'room." She crossed her arms followed by Pansy doing the same on the opposite side of the wall.  
  
"Draco you fool!" she sneered. Pansy still couldn't see Ginny.  
"Just Accio it over Parkinson...but this time, make sure the item isn't made of cement" Ginny remarked rudely finally giving up on this girl.  
  
"Accio package!" Ginny heard from afar, Draco was sitting on the legless chair...or otherwise called a piece of wood... counting the dots on the ceiling when a box about as big as a bedside table popped infront of him.  
  
"Who's this from?" Draco asked still counting specs on the ceiling.  
  
"Take a wild guess Malfoy, just look at this wrapping paper!" Ginny staired at the paper which was covered in hearts that had PP&DM inside of them.  
  
"Figures" he replyed. Ginny walked away from the clock and towards the bed.  
  
"What happened to our bed!?" Ginny asked knowing Draco wouldn't notice if she didn't say anything.  
  
A 'hmmm' noise came from Draco's side of the room.  
  
"The bed.." she paused. "The place that people sleep" Draco looked over to the bed as well as Ginny. It was now split into two twin beds instead of one queen. The bed on the left side was covered in silver and green fabric. Some velvet, some leather. There was a green and silver serpent on the sheets on the bed. The pillows were made of the finest fabric in all of England. On the bed to the right sat the same design except in Gold and Maroon. On the sheets, stamped was a golden and maroon lion, shining in the daylight.  
  
"Its split in two!" Ginny's smile now gleamed with joy.  
  
Draco jumped from the piece of wood and with a leap said "WOW! Now I can sleep without worrying about someone being next to me"  
  
"Lets celebrate...!" Ginny gleamed still very exited so she was not thinking about what she was saying. "Partay!"  
  
"With what?" Draco paused as he responded to her dense statement. "A rock for a piñata, a wood carving contest to see who wins the piece of dust in the corner and whoever jumps on the bed the highest, breaks the ceiling and really hurts there head." He exaggerated deeply.  
  
"Oh right...er...we're stuck in here." She stopped and began to blush. "I got so exited...I forgot"  
  
Draco sat on the bed labeled with a green and silver serpent and Ginny on the one with the maroon and golden lion. They sat, and sat, and sat staring at the presents in the corner, especially the ones that Pansy sent. (Pansy gave Ginny a gift too, except well...you'll see hehe.)  
  
"I gotta open that!" he said with the last glance at the bedside table sized box. He pulled his head from resting on the comfortable bed and forced his body up. He looked at the piece of paper on the top of the box. He read the card and quickly balled the card up and hid it in his pocket.  
  
"What did that say?" Ginny asked cluelessly as she was on the opposite side of the room but mysteriously saw Draco open the card.  
  
"Oh...that....Uh...it said... Merry Christmas!" he hesitated. (A/N now u guys kno that it relle didn't just say that rite lol)  
  
She raised one of her eyebrows "Right" she nodded and turned back to her gift openings. Draco sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin" he whispered to himself.  
  
He ripped open the green and silver shiny paper covered in hearts with PP&DM on them and quickly hid that so he would never have to remember that paper existed and sat back down by the big present.  
  
Inside of the box were 4 things, One was a CD player, but not any CD player, it was charmed so that it was only for one person. And only one person could hear it, as loud as they wanted and it blocked out all other sounds, unless they were screamed. 'Approved by Dumbledore, so allowed to listen to in class' said a little slip of paper on the side.  
  
"Thank Merlin for Pansy to do that..." he laughed. The second thing in the box was a CD called MFH(My favorite hitz) The top hits of the year.  
  
The third thing, a gigantic bag of wizarding and muggle candies. Some included Berdie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastry's, Hershey Kisses, Fun dip, Reese's Pieces, Milkduds, Nerds Rope (A/N last 2 dedicated to Lyn! LOL!), and hundreds more. "This will keep me busy" he smirked once again. Now starting to thank Pansy for all these years of stalking him.  
  
The last thing in the box was a tube full of something that looked like chocolate called Insta-Tan.  
  
"Insta-tan?" Draco questioned just as he thought his presents from Pansy were decent.  
  
"I wonder what it does?" he asked himself squirting the thick liquid into his palm. "Its...brown" he said disgusted to the max.  
  
"Have any idea what Insta-Tan is Lil' Red?" he questioned.  
  
"I was thinking of asking you the same question" Ginny had applied the Insta-Tan to her skin and now was all orangey looking.  
  
"Hey Lil' Red! It matches your hair" Draco laughed as he didn't notice Ginny took the tube of Insta-Tan and squirted it on his arms.  
  
He looked down at his arms, which were orange too. "I look like a pumpkin!" he said in disbelief. Ginny was on the opposite side laughing.  
  
So it didn't look AS bad, Draco applied it to his legs also. Now he looked like a giant pumpkin. "Why isn't it just called Insta-pumpkin?" Ginny laughed at his comment.  
  
After a little while of soaking, the Insta-tan didn't look that bad. It just looked like he got a really bad case of sunburn and its stayed around to haunt him.  
  
Lunch time had past, and Draco had noticed the Insta-tan stained his hands. "Bloody tube!" he coughed as he almost choked on a piece of roast beef.  
  
"Doesn't say on the back **WARNING TUBE WILL CONTAINS STUFF THAT WILL STAIN HANDS FOR LIFE**" Ginny laughed once again.  
  
Draco was now laying on his new bed, listing to his new CD Player which Pansy had supplied him with. He was listing to MFH, the CD, and the song on was "Yeah" by Usher he was whispering the lyrics hoping Ginny wouldn't hear him.  
  
_"Up in the club wit my homies, trying to get a lil V-I  
  
Keep it down on the low key (low key)  
  
You should know how it feels (hey!! hey!!)  
  
I seen shorty she was checking up on me..."_  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked as she now heard his singing, she looked up from the newest copy of The Witch Weekly, which she got from Parvati for Christmas.  
  
_"(Yeah!!) Yeah – yeah. Shorty got down on me, said come and get me...Yeah.. Yeah"_ Draco continued.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she said a little louder as he was now singing louder.  
  
_"And I got to keep it real now Cause on a 1 to 10, she's a certified 20 But that's just ain't me (hey!!)"_  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Draco finally heard her that time.  
  
"What is it Weasley?" he asked furious that he had to take the music off.  
  
"Please don't sing... How do you even know that song? I mean it is a muggle song and all..." She didn't get to finish her question..er statement...  
  
A golden brown owl flew in the room somehow. Ginny went into the bathroom, got some water in her hands and let the owl drink. Draco on the other hand took the scroll and read it aloud.  
  
_Dear Ginny and Draco  
I am glad we are working on our inner house relationships. Have a great Christmas, I have ordered Ronald to deliver the presents to you tomorrow. I have a special surprise for both of you, Thank you, Good day  
Professor Dumbledore._  
  
A very loud BOOM came from the otherside of the classroom, Ginny jumped and grabbed Draco's hand. He looked at her, blushed, and quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
"Theres...a door!" Ginny remarked as both of them stood up and walked over near the clock.  
"3 doors!" Draco corrected.  
  
_DONE!! Wow this one is a lot Longer! HEHE! HOPE YA LIKE!!! What is behind the doors?? DUN DUN! And what did Pansy's card really say? And Did Dumbledores letter really say that? FIND OUT! R&R LUV MY REVIEWERS! Sorry bout the paragraphing! But its late and im tired!   
  
Oh and Insta-tan DON'T USE IT! It really does stain your hand!_


	7. The Doorz have opened

Title: Truth…or…Dare?

Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple, Ginny and Draco, locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive?

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story! Enough said, LOL

Authors Note: OMG! These reviews just keep on coming!! Thank ya sooo much!! I'm glad you guys are so interested in Truth …or…dare! Anyway on with the story!!

"There's a…door!" Ginny remarked as both of them stood up and walked over near the clock.

"3 doors!" Draco corrected.

Ginny and Draco walked over to the 3 doors, When Draco and Ginny reached the fist door labeled 'Door Number One' Ginny tried to pull the doorknob. A strange and very deep voice came from the other side of the door.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the doors…" the familiar voice stated from afar.

"Huh?" Draco said jumping backwards at the sound of the voice.

"There are 3 doors; one holds your greatest desire, a way out, the other two doors, hold challenges. You must complete these challenges or else… You can only pick two of the three doors…Either way, You get a challenge…"

"So… what are these challenges anyway?" Draco asked the voice. A cold chill came from the first door. Ginny froze and grabbed Draco's arm and held it tight.

"Weasley, my arm is going numb.." he complained as the cold chill grew stronger, Ginny's grip grew stronger also.

"I cannot tell you the challenges yet; Not until you chose each chose one of the three doors." the voice stated patiently.

"Then, Can you tell me when we get to open the doors?" Draco forced out, trying to avoid the wincing pain of Ginny's grip.

Silence arose throughout the room. "NOW!" the voice disappeared and the 3 doors flew open, bringing a huge gust of wind. There was a barrier in the doorway of each of the three doors. Ginny held Draco's arm tighter, to stop him and her from falling over.

As the wind gradually went away, 3 men appeared in the doorways. One with a red hat, one with a green hat, and one with a blue hat. Other than the hat colors, the 3 men looked identical.

"Welcome" the 3 men yelled in unison.

"Uh…who are you?" Ginny asked still standing very close to Draco.

"We are…" Each man got ready to take off their hats. "Tom" the green hat man bowed and took off his hat. "Kevin" the red hat man bowed and took off his hat. "and Mark" the blue hat man bowed and took off his hat.

"What are you doing here?" Draco looked around the room as he said this, all of the presents were packed inside the bathroom, along with everything else except one bed, Ginny's bed.

"We are here" Kevin started. "To give challenges; We are called the challengers." Mark finished. Draco nudged Ginny in the shoulder signaling her to look over at the bed. She gasped as the 3 challengers continued to explain.

"So will you give us the challenges now?" Ginny yelled as Draco could tell she was getting annoyed.

"I need each of you to pick a door." Tom said. "You know, Push on the barrier…it will let you in"

Ginny and Draco walked over to the three doors, Ginny went to the right; Draco to the left.

"On the count of three, push on the lightly blue barrier…" The 3 challengers said together as they were now smiling.

"1..2..3"

Ginny and Draco pushed the lightly colored barrier's open to show a book. Ginny looked over at Draco, who was now already inside the room. Ginny decided to stay outside, waiting for his return.

"I got project California…" Draco told the 4 as he walked back out of the hallway. "You go now Gin" he nodded as she walked in.

Ginny's POV

"Oh my gosh! He called me Gin! Only my closest friends call me Gin!" I began jumping up and down as I looked back at Draco who was watching me. He had a weird look on his face. I stopped and started to blush.

I looked inside the book that was on a small platform which revealed 2 pages. On the first page it said 'Project NY' and on the second page it said. 'Project New York' I shrugged my shoulders, still happy about what Draco said and walked back out to the classroom.

"Well…I got project NY…not the way out." I looked down at my feet then up to Draco who stomped his foot on the ground.

"Congrats!" the three said. "You have picked project NY and project CA… You will go to project NY first…Which is.." Mark stopped to look down at his book. "TRL" Draco's eyes went to mine

"TRL? What is that?" I asked with a confused look coming to her face.

"Oh, you will see…" Tom and Kevin said in unison.

"When?" Draco asked cluelessly. But he had the feeling that he really didn't want to know what is was, or when he would find out.

'NOW!" Another huge blast of wind came through the 2 doors, it shot at Draco. Instantly he fell backwards on to my bed. I ran behind him. "Draco! Draco are you ok?" I tried to pull him up but he refused.

"Yeah.. Thanks" he forced. "I'm fine…" he got up from the bed as the other 2 doors disappeared.

"Ok, this may seem very odd and it will never happen again, but we have to stick together…" I took his hand without letting him refuse and they walked into Door Number One, TRL.

No POV

Ginny's hand was still tight around Draco's, pulling him trough the long hallway full of glass statues and weird art. At the end of the hall was another door. It was barley visible from where they were, since they had a long way to go.

"How much longer?" Ginny complained as it seemed as they'd been walking forever. The door grew closer with each step. Pictures on the wall resembled some familiar faces.

"Don't those picture's look like…" Draco paused as Ginny had finally gotten the concept.

"Tom, Kevin, and Mark!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco nodded with a confused look on his face.

"I guess there from here" Ginny stated as they finally reached the door. Draco looked up to see a tall man in front of the door.

"Hello…" the tall man said. "You must be Draco and Ginny…am I right?" Draco and Ginny nodded and wondered if they were being expected.

"Yes.. The three challengers told me about yall. Expect… well…the host doesn't know you are coming yet.. But anyway, here is a change of clothes, you cannot where robes here…" he paused. "My name is Aaron by the way"

"Hello Aaron" Draco and Ginny said in unison. "Can we go in now?" but before they could ask. Aaron was gone.

Draco tried to open the doorknob, but it was throbbing with heat. Draco threw his hands back.

"Hot!" Ginny stared at the doorknob. It began to glow

"Its…Glowing" Ginny stared at the glowing doorknob. Patterns of red, blue, green, and yellow shined throughout it. Ginny put her hands on the doorknob when the door magically opened.

"What!" the man said. "Who are you!? Aaron Carter's supposed to be hosting today! Not you!" the unknown man yelled as the door opened to show a bright light.

The duo covered there eyes from the brightness of the of the sun.

"Well whatever…just come in" the unknown man slid from his position and walked over to one of the many televisions on the walls.

"My name is John…" he said.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked eying several expensive TV's

"You don't get out much do you?" John said eying there robes. "This is TRL, you know one of the most popular shows on MTV?? Music videos? Ring a bell?"

John walked over to the window, when inside his pocket, his cell phone rang.

"Drac…" Ginny leaned over to Draco

"Shut up Weasley…" Draco turned his head to the window. He'd never seen so many buildings in his life. Tall, short, lots of windows, no windows. His eye's lit up. _'You can see the whole city from here…_' he thought to himself.

John got off his cell and looked over to D and G. "I have to go, something important has come up…er…have you guys ever seen TRL?"

"N…" Draco started, Ginny nudged him in the shoulder

"We love the show!" she paused. "Watch it every day together" she forced a fake smile.

"Good because today at 5pm…your hosting" John handed Draco and Ginny the scripts. Before they could refuse, he walked out the door.

"Have fun!"

**I know it makes no since, there is another host on TRL, but lets just say all the others are…sick? LOL hope you like! C'mon yall! R&R and remember if I get 100 reviews, I will write a sequel to this story!**


	8. TrL time

Title: Truth…or…Dare?   
Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple, Ginny and Draco, locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive? 

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story! Enough said, LOL. I don't own ANY of the songs on the countdown. NONE! I only own the brunette in the story…

Authors Note: AH!!!!! 107! YALL ARE THE GREATEST!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyway…lol, yes this is the 8th out of 21 chapters…22 if u count the A/N from earlier. YOU WONT BE GETTING RID OF THIS STORY ANY TIME SOON! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY internet has been DEAD!!!

The room grew silent. "Were WHAT?" Draco yelled as he stood up from the window ledge.   
"Hosting… in front of millions of viewers nation wide" Damien stated as he popped back in from the door. Draco stood up in shock.   
"Millions?" Ginny stood up following him.   
"But sir… We're just teenagers!" She complained "Well…that's ok, I really have to leave now, Good Luck!" he nodded and walked back through the door for the last time.   
Ginny walked over to the camera's as Draco announced "2 pm, 3 hour's till showing…" Ginny looked to Draco who was now looking through one of the many camera lenses. "Smile!" he laughed and took a picture of her.   
"Draco!" Ginny yelled laughing as she ran over to him and hit him in the head. "What was that for?" Draco asked rubbing the top of his head were Ginny had hit him. "Never mind answering that…we better study our scripts C'mon" They studied over and over, practicing with each other quite a few times trying to get it to be perfect. They laughed almost the whole time.   
Ginny's POV 'I'm really starting to get to know Draco better. He really isn't such a mean guy deep down inside' I looked over to him. 'What am I saying, He's a Malfoy! I can't like a Malfoy…Can I?' Suddenly my head started to hurt. I felt dizzy 'He would never like a girl like me… I'm just a little Weasley…Always alone..' The pain in my head increased. I couldn't take the pain anymore, I began to cry… No POV   
Draco looked over at Ginny who had her hands over her face looking down at the floor.

"You okay?" he asked looking down at her. He noticed she was crying "I'm fine…" she said blushing, she couldn't believe he would ask such a thing… Draco looked out the window, it was beginning to snow.

"It's snowing" he added hoping she would feel better. She took her hands off her eyes, her face was red from her tears. She looked out the window and shook her head. "yeah…" "Gin, What's the matter?" he asked her finally gaining the nerve to do so… "Draco...I" she shook her head once again. "You wouldn't understand… Even I don't understand…" Ginny moved her hand towards Draco.   
"What do you mean?" he paused. "If it's about Potter or something.. I can probably help…" Ginny looked up at him.   
"ITS NOT ABOUT HARRY!!!! It's about .. It's about" she stopped and squeezed her eyes shut holding back tears. "Never mind, Just don't worry about me.. We're on the air in what?" she looked up at the clock on the wall. "1 hour!" she yelled.   
"Do you know your scripts?" Draco asked as he jumped up. "I'm pretty sure…" she answered wiping her face off with her robe. "C'mon the fans are starting to arrive" Draco walked over to the camera's where 4 girls were standing.   
"Hi" one of the girls in the group waved.

"Hey" Draco nodded back. The continued to chat as Ginny noticed that Draco was talking to her.   
"DRACO!!" Ginny yelled as she tugged on his new shirt and pulled him through the crowd.

"CALL ME TONIGHT?!" he yelled through the crowd to the new girl. "Draco Malfoy, what have I told you about talking to muggle girls?" she bellowed seriously. "er…nothing" he shrugged as he, being much taller than Ginny, had to look down at her. He focused his eye's over to the brunette from earlier. Who was also looking at him.   
"Now I'm telling you!" she looked over the crowd and back at Draco. "Don't talk to them! I know you will disobey me and do it anyway but if you do DON'T TELL ABOUT HOGWARTS!" she shot a glare at him. "If you tell anyone our secret, Draco… I swear…" she held up her fist.   
"Alright little weasel" he backed up as she moved forward with her fist still in the air. "Chill out" he said following his last remark. Just then the brunette that Draco was talking to earlier walked up to him and Ginny. Her smile turned into a frown.   
"Oh…you already have a girlfriend…" she said sounding full of sorrow. She began to walk away when Draco yelled.   
"No! She's my er…fri….well I don't know what she is but she is not my girlfriend!" he smiled.   
"Oh! She perked up. "So you wanna go out sometime? My name's Trishe by the way.." the brunette commented "Yeah for sure! Name's Draco.." he stuck his hand out. Ginny looked at him, then again at Trishe.   
"Oh no you don't" Ginny whispered as she grabbed Draco's wrist and twisted it backwards. Draco winced in pain

"Owwwwwwwwww!" he yelled. Trishe looked at Draco then over to Ginny and ran back over to her friends. Draco gasped and Ginny smirked.   
"My dream girl…gone…" he shot an evil glare at Ginny.   
"What was that for?" he asked Ginny. She hesitated, suddenly looked at the clock. "Forget that, c'mon were on in 10 minutes"

Ok look im gonna skip the whole TRL thing cuz id get 1213243442 million flames anywhoooo Next part of the story….

After the dreadful show, the 2 teenagers teleported back to the classroom together. They looked at the clock, The time was still 2 pm.…

"G…Ginny?!" Draco stuttered. "Are you sure…that thing is right?" she looked up at the clock, her eyes and mouth widened.

"Yes...Draco I'm sure its right…" she looked up at the ceiling, and down to the floor. "I have a feeling something weird is going on around here…"

"I was just thinking the same thing…" he answered. A blustery wind appeared from the bathroom. The clock went wild. The hands of the clock were spinning around in circle's and the lights started to flicker. Ginny jumped from her crossed armed position and ran over to Draco. She stayed close, without making any contact.

"What's Happening!" Ginny yelled through the cuts of wind.

"If I knew, I would be preventing this, Weasel!" he yelled back, his hair blowing like mad.

Minutes Later, Ginny and Draco awoke on the bed. (What were they doing on the bed?? LOL)

"Merlin help us! Not again!" Ginny sighed. "What's going on here?" She looked out the frosted window. "It seems it was snowing here too" she announced. "It looks to be about midnight outside…" Draco stared at her. Suddenly a huge cloud of green dust appeared in the middle of the room.

"Er…Ello Ginny, Malfoy. I have come to wish you a happy Christmas. And….I wanted to give you this."

CLIFFIE! And guesses what its gonna be something bad shh it's a secret LOL


	9. L0Ve 0r LuSt?

_**Truth or Dare**_

**By Beautifulsoul2005**

"…" **Talking**

'…' **thinking**

'…' _**or "…" dreams…**_

Summary: It all started with a little game of truth or dare. A dare forces our favorite couple Ginny and Draco locked in a room together for one week with no wands, one bed and one bathroom. Can they survive?

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, and if I did own Harry Potter. I wouldn't waste my time writing this story! Enough said, LOL.

Authors Note: Whoa! I didn't know I'd get so many reviews for this story! Lol sorry if I changed my style a bit in writing this. I haven't written D/G in forever! But yah. HOPE YOU LIKIE!

_LaStTiMe…. "Er…Ello Ginny, Malfoy. I have come to wish you a happy Christmas. And….I wanted to give you this."_

_Xoxo_

"You mean its not Christmas yet?" Draco stared blankly out into space as the midnight black figure arose from the floor. "But…it was Christmas eve, what? Who knows how long ago. It's gotta be Christmas now." Ginny flipped back her bright red hair in sight of the opening in the robe.

"Just tell us who you are, already!" Ginny demanded.

"If you must know…" The dark figure began to lower his robe. Out stepped someone Ginny never expected to see.

"PERCY!" she screamed. He smirked at her discomfort.

"Yes. I've come to give you this." Percy lowered his arms, and pulled out two potions from his robe pocket. "Drink this. It'll help."

"Help what?" Draco questioned. "The only one here who needs help is you…" he scolded. Eyeing Ginny. Draco knew she was scared.

"Just drink it. I'll know if you don't." he smiled foolishly, Percy stepped back into his robe and sealed it shut. "Goodbye" he took his fingers and snapped twice. And he was gone.

"What the….?" Draco questioned.

"I really don't know. But I guess we're supposed to drink these…" Ginny gritted her teeth nervously. Draco nodded and bent over to pick up the potions. He handed the pink one to Ginny.

"On 3?" He questioned. Ginny nodded. _1..2...3. _On 3 the two powerful wizards gulped down the blue and pink potions. Draco gagged as he finished the last drop. As Ginny's head began to spin as she finished. "Never…am I drinking THAT again…" Ginny laughed. But she still felt horrible.

**Draco's POV:**

**"**I think I'm going to lye down…" I nodded and walked over to my bed to do the same. I didn't know why. But when I looked at Ginny. I felt different than I've ever felt when I looked at her before. Before, she was just a Weasley without drastically horrid hair and too many freckles to bear sight of. Now, I didn't know what it was. I saw her lie down on top of the sheets and immediately her eyes dropped close, sleep welcoming her with open arms. Her ruby hair fanned out around her head, encasing her head in a surreal glow. For some reason, in the light from the stars, _I _noticed all the tiny details of Ginny's face. As she slept her mouth parted just slightly, as if he was to kiss her. Her nose was similar to mine, aristocratic, very proper, giving her a royal air to her fire. Her fiery attitude. Also right next to her left eye, was a freckle. It reminded me of what her luscious eyes looked like. I could still her deep chocolate eyes, slumber edging in, claiming the charcoal rim for its on. As I closed my eyes, the first thing he imagined were those coffee eyes, searching out his own, the sunlight arising amber flecks in a tight circle. The rest of her came too, she may be short, but her legs seemed longer than possible. Creamy skin could be seen out from under her clothes of the day before. "How did I never see...this...before?" I asked myself, before I set my marks for dreams… **(A/N: Thats credit to Piper Ice. yupp she wrote that part.)**

**Ginny's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping from the outside. _Outside! We have windows! _ My mind screamed. '_Crap. It was just Draco whistling. Draco Whistling? What's going on in this place_. I slowly moved up the bed and widened my eyes. I looked around the room for a sight of comfort. Instantly, I saw Draco. _Wow…he looks different. _I directly thought. _Stop Ginny. You DON'T like him…I just wish I could think that. The other side of me sees something in him, that I never have before seen. Love, Joy, The Perfect boyfriend. Ugh! What am I saying. _I turned around again and saw Draco standing in front of me, with a huge tray full of food, a white apron, and a chef hat covering his entire amount of platinum blonde strands. I smiled at the site of his generosity.

"Breakfast my lovely?" he smiled. This was the first time in forever, that I have seen him. Draco Malfoy, smile at me.

"You bet." I smiled sweetly back at him. I reached for the tray, but instead. He rose up and pulled me into a kiss. A kiss like nothing I have ever felt before, it wasn't a kiss of love. No, it was to intense for that. It was a kiss of Lust. The grabbed my waist and pulled me back on to the bed. I instantly tried to keep myself from laughing. We were making out..._But Draco was in a chef outfit… _I put my arms around his neck. And let my hair flow under him. He began to stand up, so I just guessed I would follow. We somehow moved over to the corner of the room. He pinned me against the wall and began to reach for my shirt. He pushed his arms up my shirt and stripped it off. _That went a little to far. _

"DRACO!" I screamed, pulling away from the position. "We are not having sex today! MERLIN…." I tore my shirt away from his arms.

"Fine…Fine…" he shook his hat off and ruffled his hair back to normal. "Sorry…I…uh…didn't realize I was going that far." I rolled my eyes at his response.

**Draco's POV:**

'_Did I really just do that? What is up with me today? I'm over here, stuck in a room. And I'm trying to hit it off with a Weasley. But I mean…she does have nice…STOP! A Malfoy doesn't like a Weasley. Or do I… Wait. It has to be something about that potion.'_

"Ginny!" I screamed. I watched the frail girl's heart jump as I shouted so loud.

"Yes?" she said with her hand over her heart. "Come to apologize?" she smirked. _She knew she didn't want an apology. She knew she loved that…_

"I think I know something about this…er…feeling.."

"Yeah?" she cocked her hair to the right.

"That potion…The one your poor excuse for a brother gave to us…" I watched her eyes widen and she jumped into the air.

"Love potion…" Ginny acknowledged. I nodded, And she screamed. "I'm gonna get him…"

**3rd person POV:**

"I'm gonna get you…" Draco smiled a sexy smile.

"Draco! Stop…you cant let this take advantage of your dignity.

"What dignity..?"

Well now that I'm more hooked on this story…Hehehehe! I UPDATED! Lmao! YESHHH! Any ideas for the next chappies? haha


End file.
